The inflatable boats now in use by commercial and recreational divers, who frequent shallower waters, reefs and other rocky or cluttered marine areas, are often susceptible to potentially disasterous contact punctures. Consequently, a boat that incorporates a virtually puncture-proof construction, while retaining the positive and desirable aspects of standard inflatable, will provide a safer, stronger, reinforced watercraft with unlimited applications. Therefore, the functional purpose of this invention is to provide both the general and specialized consumer with a safe, stable and affordable boat that cannot deflate, collapse or sink like those boats now in existence.